dj_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 19
This is Season 19 of DJ and Friends. It about when DJ still on Sodor then later on DJ comeback to Wright Railway. So it is the mixture of DJ and Friends/Wright Railway. Some of the Wright Railway engines will appear on Sodor since a tunnel was found in Wright's Heroes that connect to Sodor. This season will use model but with a CGI face and background. Episode #Blaise and Avery- Blaise had to take Avery to the Hillside Ruins with some important passenger when they got block from both side by fallen boulders. #DJ and the Diesel- DJ had to show the new diesel around the Wright Railway and Sodor but the Diesel want to cause trouble for him. #Jalen, Jaylen, Jay, and Jalen- Jalen had to show Jaylen and Jalen around Sodor when they had trouble because Jay had broken down and they have to take the Admiral away. #Bennie and Kelvon- Bennie was assign from the Fat Controller to help Kelvon on the Ulfstead Bridge but Bennie end up taking the wrong tracks. #Clarke and DJ- DJ and Clarke had to take heavy goods train to Brendam Docks but they had an arguement that made them late. #Noah Goes To Wright Railway- The Fat Controller send Noah to Wright Railway to help Ohajee with the new railing parts for the Old Percival Mountain. #Justin, Ashley, and Carson- Justin had arrived at Sodor to help Carson and Ashley at CFI Quarry for special delivery to be taken to Wright Railway but Carson had trouble pulling the train. #Sydney Know Best- Sydney had came to Sodor to help with extra work when she was being pompous and kept telling Clarke, Aleasha, Kyona, Blaise, and Jackie how on Wright Railway they shunt freight. #Miles and J'Von- Miles had came back to Sodor from an long time ago and had to show J'Von how they take proper coaches. #Wishes Are True- Aaron and Alexandria was sent to Snowy Mountain, then Alexandria try to make Aaron to believe in wish but Aaron was too busy focus on his work. #Christmas at Boch Island- Trevon had to take decoration and tree to Knapford Station but he want to have an Christmas at Boch Island so he went ahead so his friends can enjoy it. #Phoebe Stays- Phoebe, Nick, and Louise went to Sodor but Phoebe wasn't sure about going to so she decide to stay at Wright Railway. #Brantzen Helps Out- Brantzen had finally got an confirmation to Sodor when he arrive he notice that Anthony had broken down at the tip of Carlos' Hill so he went to help him. #Chase and the China- Sir Topham Hatt called the Female Controller to let Chase take the China from Brendam Docks to the USC Railway but Chase had trouble taken it there. #Chassidy the Leader- Chassidy had self-claimed herself to be the leader to pull the special with Asia and Jordan but end up a big mess. #Jerrell and Rocquel- Rocquel had travel to Mine Mountain Quarry to help Jerrell with some stones but it got difficult traveling to the Wright Quarry. #High Diving- Jay was in the sky when he fell on Ulfstead Sheds and interupt McKhyla from sleeping. #Sydney and the Bridge- Sydney had travel to the Ulfstead Bridge but didn't noticed that the fondation was weak for her weight and she collapse into the sea and wait until someone to come. #Fonzie's Discovery- Fonzie went to Wright Railway and found an discovery in the tunnel of Wright Mines. #Haley and Phoebe- Haley had to come to Wright Railway to help Phoebe to pull some trucks up Alpine Mountain. #Blaise and the Jalen's- Blaise had to pull heavy paperweights to Wright Shipping Yard but with Jaylen and Jalen. #Bennie Get Confused- Bennie had to take flour, coal, and stones to the Goods Ship but the new Spanish worker, Ms. Maria got him confuse with her Spanish language so DJ, Eric, and Samuel came to help him. #Trading Place- Cameron had met Alexandria but he went to his devious tricks and Alexandria and Cameron switch jobs to see which one was harder. #Cameron and Desiree- Cameron had to work at Wright Scrapyards with Desiree but he got to cocky and try to cause trouble with Desiree with the freight. #Chase the Engine- Chase had to catch Bennie from an accident with the truck. But he got lost finding him on the LAW Branchline. #The Big Christmas Party- Sir Topham Hatt and the Female Controller throw a big party for the engine, Casey was in charge to take the tree but Casey broke down on the Main Line so they sent DJ and Alexandria to help him but the tracks was covered in snow. Characters DJ and Friends Characters #DJ #Noah #Jalen #Carlos #Blaise #Hayden #J'Von #Jackie #Kelvon #Timothy & Khari #McKhyla #Haley #Cameron #Jay #Avery #Clarke #Kyona #Aleasha #Tom #Vic #Lily #Anthony #Casey #Victoria #Trevon #Spence #Jerrell #Zoey #Fonzie Wright Railway Characters #Jalen #Jaylen #Bennie #Eric #Ms. Maria (new) #Brantzen #Justin #Ashley #Carson #Sydney #Ohajee #Nick & Louise #Alexandria #Darrell #Phoebe #Keandre #Desiree #Miles #Aaron #Brianna #Chase #Chassidy #Asia #Jordan #Rocquel This will be possibly to be the final season for Miles and Brianna Category:CGI Series Category:Model Series Category:DJ and Friends Category:Wright Railway